


Serendipity

by babycotton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, SeHo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycotton/pseuds/babycotton
Summary: serendipity. noun. finding something good without looking for it.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hope you enjoy this. To the prompter, thank you for the wonderful prompt.
> 
> Prompt #6 Daylight - Taylor Swift

Sehun’s phone rang from his pocket. He was doing his groceries before going home from work. He works as a software engineer in an IT company. His days are spent in front of his workstation. His colleagues often joke that he’s a workaholic, only taking a break when necessary. Sehun disagree though, he knows when to have fun. It’s just that with work, he focuses on it and don’t stop until he’s done.

Without looking at the caller, he answered the call. “Hello?”

“Brooo. Are you available this weekend?” He immediately recognized the loud familiar voice. It was Chanyeol. He quickly scanned his memory if he has schedules or plans and luckily, he’s available for the weekend.

“Uhh.. I think so? What’s up?” He answered.

“Well, you know. My birthday’s coming soon but Kyungsoo and I wanted to celebrate it a bit early with friends since my birthday falls on a weekday.” Chanyeol explained.

“Oh, alright. I’ll make time. Just text me the details.” Chanyeol was his dormmate from college and they’ve been friends for more than 6 years. 

“Okay bro. I’ll let you know. See you!” Chanyeol dropped the call. Seconds later, a text came from Chanyeol.

-See you soon!  
Serendipity Bar&Cafe  
9401, Apgujeong Road.  
Saturday, 6:00 PM-

He put back the phone in his pocket and continued his grocery shopping. While he was passing through the meat section, he thought he should buy a gift for Chanyeol. He listed down in his mind all the possible gifts he could give to Chanyeol. A watch perhaps? Or a limited edition superheroes figurine since Chanyeol has a knack of collecting those? Or maybe a gaming pc? He can’t decide yet, so he just finished his grocery shopping. He loaded his groceries into his car and drove to his apartment.

As soon as he opened the door, a white ball of fur greeted him. His bichon frise Vivi keeps him company ever since he started living alone since he started working. His parents were staying back in their province. 

He put the groceries and their proper places. He also started cooking his dinner for the night and placed food in Vivi’s bowl.

He prepared himself for bed. While laying, he got his phone and look through online shops to look for a gift. He decided on a gold watch since Chanyeol also likes wearing and collecting them. He placed his order and opted for fast delivery. Soon, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

\---

The rest of his weekdays were busy, but he was looking forward to the tomorrow. The gift he ordered for Chanyeol already arrived 2 days ago. He bought a gift bag for the watch and also added a birthday card. 

He was working on a code when a knock on his cubicle startled him. “Sehun!” His colleague Minseok said after sitting on a desk beside him. 

He stopped typing and faced Minseok. “Why? What do you need?”

“Well uhh, can you do me a favor?” There’s a faint hesitation on his voice so Sehun guessed this isn’t probably going to be good.

“Depends.”

“You see, I promised my cousin I’m going to set him up on a blind date with a friend but this friend suddenly backed out so please can you attend in place of him.”Minseok pleaded.

“Minseok, I’m sorry but you know I don’t like these things.” Sehun isn’t really interested in meeting people right now and be in a relationship. Also he thinks, blind dates are waste of time.

“Please, please do me a favor. I don’t want to let him down.”

“…”

”Please, you can even give me 1 week worth of your tasks!” Minseok negotiated.

“Still no.”

“Please.”

“No.” 

“Please.”

“Okay fine fine.” Sehun eventually gave iin. “But don’t blame me if it doesn’t end well.” 

“Thank you so much! Don’t worry my cousin’s really nice and the blind date is not until next week.” Minseok vouched.

“Just send me the details. Now shoo, I have a work to finish.” He gestured with his hand just wanting Minseok to get away already.

“Alright!!” Minseok left and Sehun returned to whatever he was working on.

He finished his work, left, and head to his apartment to rest for the day.

\---

Sehun finished showering and got dressed nicely for Chanyeol’s birthday dinner. He walked to his car with the gift bag. He placed it on the passenger seat. He punched in the address of the café and drove to there. When he got to his destination, he spotted the small and cozy café lined among other busy restaurants and shops. It seems like the café closed just for Chanyeol’s birthday.

He arrived a bit early with 10 minutes to spare since he doesn’t like being late and is punctual most of the time. When he walked in, a nice smell of peppermint and toffee hit him. The café was nice and had a good interior. He immediately spotted Chanyeol and Kyungsoo arranging last minute decorations. 

Chanyeol heard the door opened and was delighted to see Sehun. Sehun approached the couple and said his greetings and greeted Chanyeol a happy birthday. He also handed his gift. Chanyeol immediately opened the bag and was happy with the watch he bought him. He removed the watch he was wearing and wore Sehun’s gift. Sehun laughed at Chanyeol’s antics.

He helped the couple with some of the decorations, soon after the rest of the guests came. They started the party with the giving the gifts and their messages for Chanyeol. All the guests finished and while Kyungsoo fetched the cake for the candle-blowing, His eyes caught someone coming in of the café. A man Sehun has never seen before. The man looked the same age as him but he Sehun still tood taller.

Chanyeol spotted him too. He abandoned his cake and went to greet him. “Junmyeon!” Chanyeol gave him a tight hug. “I’m so glad you were able to come. It’s been a long time.” Chanyeol lead Junmyeon on an empty seat in front of Sehun.

“I’m sorry I was late.” Junmyeon apologized and handed Chanyeol his gift.

“Don’t fret. The party just started. We were just about to blow the candles.” Chanyeol smiled.

Chanyeol went back to his seat and Kyungsoo arrived with cake and lit up the candles.

Everyone started singing happy birthday but Sehun’s eyes were fixed on Junmyeon.

\---

The party continued on. Dinner was served and later on a mini bar was opened for the guests to have drinks. Sehun was talking to some of their common friends when his eye caught the short man drinking in the corner alone.

“Excuse me for a while.” Sehun excused himself and found himself approaching the short man. He usually does not initiate the conversation, but this man has captured whatever it is inside him. He must admit this man was interesting and he wasn’t going to let the night end without getting to know him a little bit.

“So how did you know Chanyeol?” He said immediately making the short man a bit surprised spilling a little of his drink.

“Oh my, sorry.” Sehun got some napkins from the table and helped the man wipe the spilled drink.

“It’s fine!! Don’t worry. I was just surprised.” Junmyeon tried to wave it off. It was not a big deal anyway.

They awkwardly laughed it off. Then Junmyeon remembered the question the tall man asked. “Chanyeol was a childhood friend from my province. We were classmates in High School too.” 

“How rude of me, I did not introduce myself. I’m Sehun. Chanyeol’s dormmate back in College.” He reached out his hand to Junmyeon for a handshake and gave a warm smile.

Junmyeon shook his hand and introduced himself too. “I’m Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon.”

Sehun swore he saw stars in Junmyeon’s eyes. 

The music was getting loud. Everybody was busy having fun, dancing, and drinking. The birthday boy was busy with entertaining the other guests. 

“Hey, do you wanna get out here? We’ll comeback after a while though.” Sehun came a little closer for Junmyeon to hear what he was saying. “It’s getting a little stuffy here.” 

Junmyeon got a closer look of Sehun. He has sharp eyebrows, a very nice skin and a little scar on his right cheek. Sehun looks very handsome. Junmyeon was not familiar with this place so he was a bit hesitant. What if Sehun was trying to lure him in his murder house and sell his organs? After all, he met the man only today too. Still, he was considering it. He’s not used to loud and this kind of place. Life in the province is much simpler than the city. Also, Sehun is Chanyeol’s friend. If Chanyeol trust him, maybe he can too.

“Okay. Let’s get out of here.” Junmyeon got his important belongings and walked out of the place. Sehun sent a short text to Chanyeol that he and Junmyeon are going out but will be back later. He followed Junmyeon out.

Junmyeon let Sehun walk ahead first so he can follow. After a few minutes, they reached a bridge over a small river. The bridge was decorated with little Christmas decorations and lights. The night was cold since it was nearing winter. 

They were standing by the railing and Junmyeon was admiring the lights. Junmyeon turned to look at Sehun, eyes crinkling and said, “It’s so beautiful.”

Their eyes met. Junmyeon’s cheeks were pink from the cold. He was delicate. “Not as beautiful as you.” Sehun muttered under his breath hoping the shorter man didn’t hear.

“What?” Junmyeon asked as he didn’t catch what Sehun said.

“Oh. Nothing. I was agreeing with you.”

\---

They were exchanging laughs and more about themselves. Junmyeon learned Sehun works as a software engineer and has a bichon frise called Vivi. His favorite movie is a movie called A star is born. He even admitted to Junmyeon that it made him cry. 

Sehun learned that Junmyeon works as a nurse in one of the public hospitals back in his province. Junmyeon still lives with his parents and he has a terrier named Byul. He also learned Junmyeon likes musicals and that he starred in his school and college plays production. 

They were sharing a tteokbokki from a small store near the bridge when Sehun received a text from Chanyeol saying they should come back now cause they,re wrapping up the party as it was half past 11.

They quickly finished their food and started to walk towards the venue. If earlier Junmyeon let Sehun walked ahead, now they were walking side by side. He began to trust Sehun.

After a while, they reached the café. Chanyeol expressed his gratitude to everyone who attended the party. Everyone started to say goodbye to Chanyeol and left the venue. Most of the guests left already except Sehun and Junmyeon. 

“I see you’ve become acquainted.” Chanyeol teased them both. “Sehun is a great guy.” He winked at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon just gave him a small laugh and told him to stop teasing and get ready to leave now.

Sehun caught on that and asked why he was waiting for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo before leaving. 

“Oh, I’m staying in a nearby inn that I don’t even know where it is. The buses aren’t running because it’s late so Chanyeol and Kyungsoo is giving me a ride.”

“Really? Where are you staying?”

Junmyeon checked his reservation in his phone. “Starry Night Inn. It’s 10 minutes away from the train station.” 

“I know that place.” Sehun mentioned. “If you want, I can drive you there instead? … My apartment is that way anyways and Chanyeol’s on the other way.” 

“Really? Chanyeol didn’t tell me that.” Junmyeon thinks and pauses. “Well if it isn’t too much trouble for you then sure. I don’t want to make the drive longer for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.”

“No worries. Let’s go say goodbye to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.”

They approach the couple who was packing the gifts in a bag. “Chanyeol.” Sehun called out.

“I’ll drive Junmyeon to his accommodation. You love birds can go home directly.” 

“Junmyeon?” Chanyeol was sending him a confused look.

“Well, I don’t want to bother you more guys. I had fun tonight and it was good to see you again.” Junmyeon went to give the couple a hug and goodbye.

“Take care, Jun. Thank you so much for coming. I’m sorry I can’t send you off tomorrow.” Chanyeol pulled away from the hug.

“It’s fine. I can go to the train station by myself! It’s near the inn anyways.”

Chanyeol gave Sehun a glare. “Take care of him, Sehun or else I’ll cut your dick off.”

Sehun gave Chanyeol assurance and promised he would take care and wouldn’t let anything happen to Junmyeon.

They bid their goodbyes one more and got out of the venue and went to the parking. He loaded some of Junmyeon’s stuff in the backseat. 

They drove in silence until they reached the inn. He helped Junmyeon unload his things. 

“Thank you Sehun.” Junmyeon got his bags and took one last look at Sehun who was still waiting, not entering the car.

Junmyeon starts walking towards the inn when he heard his name.

“Junmyeon, wait.” Sehun shouted.

Sehun remembered that no one will send off Junmyeon tomorrow when he leaves.

“What?” Junmyeon turned around.

“What time does your train leave?” Sehun asked.

“11:30 in the morning.” Junmyeon shouted back and continued to walk now towards the inn’s entrance.

“I’ll send you off.” Junmyeon heard it and soon the car drove off.

He was enchanted to meet Sehun tonight. He would not deny that Sehun was a great, gentle guy and Junmyeon wants to know him better if fate allowed.

\---

True to his words, Sehun arrived at the inn with 20 minutes to spare before. He also brought with him a Coffee from a local coffee shop for Junmyeon. Sehun greeted him and handed him the coffee. Junmyeon smiled and mumbled a shy thank you. 

He helped Junmyeon load some of his stuff in the backseat. They got in the car and drove in silence. While Sehun was driving, he couldn’t help but steal glances from Junmyeon who is looking out the window, enjoying his view. Junmyeon is golden. Sehun cannot let his and Junmyeon’s story just end like this. He wants to see him again.

They arrived in the train station. They unloaded his bags and looked for his ticket. They walked towards the platform and sat in one of the benches. and waited for the train to arrive. Few minutes later, an announcement came saying the train Is coming in 3 minutes. Passengers get ready to stand in front of the door. Junmyeon stood up from where he was sitting but was interrupted by a hand holding his wrist. 

“Junmyeon, wait.”

“Sehun.”

“I want to see you again.. Let me see you again.” Sehun looked down.

“Sehun, it’s okay. I also want to see you again too.” Junmyeon blushed and gave a smile. “I’ll give you my number so we can keep in contact.” 

Sehun handed his phone and Junmyeon typed his number. 

The train arrived. Passengers started loading the train. 

Junmyeon and Sehun were facing each other ready to say their goodbye when Junmyeon leaned closer and reached up to give a small peck on Sehun’s cheeks. “Thank you, Sehun.” 

“I’ll go now. We might meet again sooner than you think.” 

Sehun was still paralyzed, the kiss still lingered. He was not expecting the man to give him a peck on his cheek. He didn’t catch what Junmyeon said at the end. 

Junmyeon entered the train and settled on his seat. ‘Another reason to move to this city.’

\---

After Junmyeon left, they kept in contact often texting each other. They shared jokes, good morning messages, or how their day went. Sehun was working on his station when his phone rang. Junmyeon sent him a picture of Byul. In return, Sehun chose from his gallery a cute picture of Vivi. He heard someone approaching. 

“Sehun-ah!” Minseok called. “I hope you didn’t forget the blind date this week.”

Sehun suddenly remembered and how he agreed to it last week.

“Yeah but don’t blame me really if it doesn’t end well.” He already have someone in mind.

“It’s alright, I’m sure my cousin won’t take it to heart.” Minseok grinned.

“Anyways, it’s at the Serendipity Café at 7 pm this Saturday.” ‘Ah, this place again’ Sehun thought. The café just reminds him of Junmyeon.

“Thank you so much for doing this Sehun-ah.” Sehun just smiled.

\---

Sehun arrived at the café 5 minutes before 7pm with a small bouquet of flowers cause he’s a gentleman. Even though he was forced on this, he still wants to make good impressions on the people he meets.

“I have a reservation under Kim Minseok.” The lady checked their bookings and confirmed. “Right this way sir.” Sehun followed and was led to a table and saw someone already sitting. Sehun could only see his back so when Sehun got to his seat he was shocked at what he saw. “Junmyeon?” 

“Sehun?” Junmyeon was equally shocked too. Of course, Sehun didn’t forget his manners and gave the flowers to Junmyeon. “You didn’t have to. Thanks.”

They sat down and ordered their food and drinks. It was awfully quiet and awkward at first but Sehun broke the silence. “You didn’t tell me, you were gonna come here.” 

“I kinda wanted to surprise you and ask you to hang out tomorrow.” Junmyeon shyly smiled. “How did you know Minseok?”

“Ah, Minseok’s my colleague. You’re his cousin?” 

“Yeah. Small world. I didn’t expect it was you.” 

“I didn’t expect you either.” They both laughed together. 

They talked more and their food arrived. 

While eating, Junmyeon said something that surprised Sehun. “Sehun, I’m moving here.”

Sehun almost choked on his food. “What?” 

“I thought I told you or mentioned it once, but you didn’t say anything about it, so I guess you didn’t know.” Junmyeon laughed. “But yeah, I got transferred here. I was working on my transfer this past week so.” 

“I’m happy for you, Junmyeon.” Sehun gave him a warm smile. 

The night went on. After their dinner, they suddenly found themselves walking towards the bridge where they went to their first night they met.

They took pictures together and enjoyed the cold weather. Sehun suddenly thought that he must thank Minseok for this unexpected date with Junmyeon.

After their stroll, Sehun offered to drive Junmyeon home again. This time, at the apartment Junmyeon will be staying at. 

They arrived and Sehun immediately got out of the car to open the car door for Junmyeon. 

“Thank you for tonight Sehun. It was unexpected but I really had fun.” 

“I’m glad Junmyeon. I’m happy you’re here.”

“I’ll go now. I’ll message you.” 

Sehun left the street with the feeling of a lips lingering on his skin again.

\---

The next time they met each other was 2 weeks after their date. It was busy for Junmyeon because he was still adjusting, and he still had something to work on for his transfer. Sehun understood that but they kept on communicating through texts whenever Junmyeon had spare time. Junmyeon also mentioned to him that Chanyeol already met with him near the hospital Junmyeon was working at.

When Junmyeon finally had a free day, Sehun had ask politely if Junmyeon wanted to come at the musical the arts center held. Sehun was waiting for this opportunity because he knew Junmyeon loved musicals and Sehun wanted him to see more of the city at least. 

He picked Junmyeon up from his apartment and drove to the arts center. Sehun wasn’t big on musicals but when he saw Junmyeon was enjoying watching from his seat, he was enjoying too.

After the musical, they decided to have dinner. Sehun asked him, if he had any idea for a place he might want to have his dinner but Junmyeon just said ‘the usual.’

“The usual?” Sehun was confused.

“Yeah, the café where we met.” 

“Serendipity?” 

“Yeah.” 

\---

Sehun can’t stop thinking about Junmyeon. Everywhere he goes, random things reminded him of Junmyeon. Like the bunny he passed by at the pet store. Junmyeon reminds him of a bunny. He swore he’s ready to farm carrots for a bunny named Junmyeon.

Everytime he passed by the place where the bridge was located, his mind brings back the memories of them meeting for the first time and how he saw stars in Junmyeon’s eyes.

And apparently, boba too also made him think of Junmyeon. Junmyeon laughed at Sehun’s weird obsession with boba. One time, Sehun brought him to his favorite Boba store and treated Junmyeon to a boba milk tea which he really enjoyed and took back what he said about Sehun’s weird obsession with boba. 

A lot of things just reminds him of Junmyeon. Junmyeon was someone he found comfort and warmth when he wasn’t even looking for it. He knew he was falling deep and there was no turning back. He could only hope Junmyeon felt the same way too.

\---

Sehun was at the Serendipity Bar&Café already waiting for the some of the guests to arrive. He decided to celebrate his birthday here because this place now was special to him. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were already here as well as Jongin, Baekhyun, Jongdae, his friends from College. Minseok and Yixing, his colleagues were already here. Sehun waited for one person before their dinner can start. Soon the door opened, Sehun immediately stood up to go by the door and welcome that person with a hug. Junmyeon came with a box of cake and his gift for Sehun’s birthday. “Happy birthday Hunnie. I’m sorry I was a bit late.” “It’s okay Myeon, I’m happy you’re here.” 

Sehun led Junmyeon to his seat which is beside him. Their dinner started and everyone was sharing embarassing stories of Sehun from his college days. Although, they didn’t forget to share how they are proud of Sehun and genuinely happy things are going well for him. They sang him a happy birthday, cut the cake, and shared it with everyone. 

His friends from College were sending him looks about Junmyeon. He forgot he still didn’t introduce Junmyeon to them. When everyone was done with their dinner and was talking to each other, Sehun asked Junmyeon to come to introduce him to his friends.

“Sehun! Happy birthday.” Baekhyun sang loudly. The group of friends laugh. 

“I wanna introduce you to Junmyeon.” Sehun started.

“Hi! I’m Junmyeon.” Junmyeon offered his hand which the friends gladly shook. “Nice to meet you, I’m Sehun’s—“. Junmyeon’s introduction was cut-off by the loud music Chanyeol is playing for Sehun. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So Junmyeon is Sehun's what? I am frustrated too >.< Hahahaha. Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! I miss seho so much. I'm gonna cry, I think.


End file.
